


Permission to land

by wawalux



Series: More words than work [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Awesome Foggy Nelson, Awesome Karen Page, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Foggy Nelson, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foggy Nelson & Karen Page Friendship, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Funny, Gentle Kissing, Happy, Happy Ending, Karen Page Knows Matt is Daredevil, Kissing, M/M, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Minor Matt Murdock/Karen Page, POV Foggy Nelson, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smile, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawalux/pseuds/wawalux
Summary: The first time they kiss, it’s Matt that initiates it. No, wait, that can’t be right. But it is, it is, pinky swear and cross his heart, those are undeniably Matt’s lips on his.You honor, let the record show that it was Matt who started it.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: More words than work [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888111
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	Permission to land

The first time they kiss, it’s Matt that initiates it. No, wait, that can’t be right. But it is, _it_ _is_ , pinky swear and cross his heart, those are undeniably Matt’s lips on his.

You honor, let the record show that it was Matt who started it.

Foggy’s mind skids to a halt. Skids, with actual brake marks that Foggy is worried will leave permanent scars in his brain. His eyes pop open so wide he feels he should hold his eyeballs inside with his fingers, else he’ll get his peepers knocked-out, and Foggy doesn’t have freaky super-senses to fall back on. No, he absolutely can’t have that.

Yet Matt is definitely kissing him, not accidental-aimed-for-my-beer-behind-you-and-landed-on-your-lips. No, this is Matt with his ninja-skill precision landing exactly right. And holy toast and buttered pancakes, who knew Matt could be so gentle? He makes Foggy tingle all over, from his lips to his toes, to somewhere very inappropriate that makes Foggy wish he could unfreeze so he could shift his trousers a little. Not that he wants to, he is toasty warm and a little too happy nuzzled against Matt’s rock-hard thigh (like, seriously, is this guy for real?!). But maybe he should, because public indecency and all the other laws that make life a little less fun to live.

Foggy wishes he had some warning. Don’t get him wrong, this is the dream. This is beyond THE dream, it’s an I-wish-I-never-had-to-work-and-money-poured-from-the-sky kind of dream. He would just have appreciated a ‘super-senses and onion-rings breath’ kind of warning. Maybe he shouldn’t breathe. The crazy thought of asking Karen for tips on kissing Daredevil crosses his mind. He must be having a stroke after all. There goes his ‘cholesterol is only a conspiracy theory to make food taste worse’ philosophy.

They were drinking at Josie’s, just like so many other nights (Foggy guesses this counts as pre-drinking for Matt, who promptly turns into a vampire at midnight and decides to feed on fists of blood). But still, any other night. Pool, too much unidentified brown liquid that passes for whisky, just the three of them. Matt pretending to be blind, Foggy pretending to be straight and Karen turning heads and hearts with every move. Then Karen went to get them a refill (with the company card, because now they have actual company cards, like they are an actual _company;_ Foggy can’t stop staring at them), Foggy asked Matt what it felt like to be the man without fear and Matt pulled one of those eyes-wide head-down puppy looks that make him look younger than a newborn and mumbled something about having plenty of fears. Foggy couldn’t stop himself from asking: “Like what,” and Matt stilled like a statue, tilted his head and answered with his lips. Literally. Figuratively? Chicken nuggets and butterscotch sauce, who cares.

Foggy wishes he doesn’t have to catch Karen’s reaction, but his eyes are glued open and she is standing right in his line of vision. She turns like a fairy, all beauty and poise with that waterfall of golden hair, a new bottle of essence of the eel secure in her hands. Then their eyes lock, her steps stutter and her jaw falls open in shock. Her expression is so loud that Foggy thinks he should be able to hear it. Worst of all, it’s also really distracting, considering what is actually happening closer to home. Because Matt still hasn’t stopped kissing him. And Foggy thinks he should really focus a little bit more on that and stop this train-wreck chain of thought.

When Matt nudges his lips open and licks into his mouth, Foggy emits a highly embarrassing whimper that he wishes he could retract like a statement. It makes Matt kiss him deeper until Foggy wonders if he has ever kissed right in his life because this, _this_ , it’s something else. Of course Matt Murdock is a freaking kissing pro too. Of course Foggy turns into an uncoordinated jellyfish. Smooth.

Matt kisses him thoroughly, hot mouth doing backflips with Foggy’s brain and long enough that Foggy wishes he had the sense to close his eyes. It doesn’t matter though, after a while his mind is so blank and mellow that he feels blinder than Matt. His blood is busy burning right under the top layer of his skin and everything is fire, right until the pit of his stomach. Foggy must be glowing so bright that he is surprised that Karen is the only one who is staring.

When Matt steps back, Foggy tries not to sway on the spot. It’s not easy, considering how his heart is beating so hard that Foggy worries it will knock him to the floor. Still, Foggy stands, feeling like the winner of a lottery that he didn’t even realize he was playing.

He decides to use the eloquence that he acquired from several expensive years at Columbia and that lawyer training that makes him good on his feet to speak first. He tries not to do that half-breath thing before he speaks, the one that Matt can detect, does it anyways, curses his stupid body and then says: “Huh.”

Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Foggy Nelson is an idiot.

Matt says: “Well…yeah,” because he has the emotional intelligence of a ketchup bottle: sure, there’s plenty inside, but you need to tap it hard at the bottom if you want any feelings to come out. And even then, you either get drops or the whole thing all at once. Unless you do the sensible thing and ease it out with a knife. Foggy doesn’t want to do that. He’s seen Matt bleed too many times. For tonight, those two half words will have to do.

Before Foggy can contemplate moving, Matt heads towards Karen, wearing that perfect lopsided smile that makes Foggy need to wedge his knees straight to stop them from collapsing under him, places an apologetic kiss on her forehead with an accuracy that would have put Dex to shame, and leaves Josie’s with an: “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Foggy tries and fails not to stare too low as he watches him walk away. He doubts that Matt will notice the difference when his heartbeats are so blurry, so close to melting into one another that Foggy thinks the machines would only pick-up a single interminable _beeeeeeeeeeep_.

Karen is the one who thaws first, joins him by the pool table with sticky steps that make a squelching sound when she lifts her shoes. She takes a deep swig directly from the bottle, swallows hard and says: “So.”

“Huh,” Foggy repeats, making sure that not a single penny of his expensive education goes to waste. He’d love a drink of that eel-juice, he just can’t quite figure out how to move his arms just yet. Plus Matt is still coating his lips and he kind of wishes he never has to taste anything else.

“Yeah,” says Karen. She doesn’t need words to see the full story. The silence that stretches after them rains answers like a storm, with rumbling thunder that shakes the earth at their feet and lightning bolt moments that split their lives wide open with a crack.

Karen downs a few more mouthfuls but it’s Foggy that feels drunk.

He watches his life on replay, thinks of all the more appropriate responses he could’ve had to pretty much every bit of it, decides he should’ve become a butcher, joined the gym, gone on a diet and maybe turned into his own vigilante, complete with baseball bat and ball. Maybe he still can, he just needs a cool name. And a mint. Why doesn’t he carry mints? From now on, gym and mints and Matt.

_Matt._

Foggy’s mind stalls all over again. Because seriously, what just happened. Fried mars bars and chocolate cake. Really.

It’s Karen that starts laughing first. Foggy is not sure why, maybe it’s to the sound that the chips make when they fall into place. Foggy doesn’t realize he is smiling until his lips are already curved. When his booming laugh erupts from his heart, he feels it up to his fingertips and hopes that the devil, _his_ devil, can hear it too. Either way, he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Readers, my wonderful readers, I hope this made you smile.


End file.
